Sweetest Sin
by Fobia
Summary: Si quieren saber de que trata, leanlo. Fic para el concurso de Shikima Akemi. MxF.


Hola! Creo que este es el fic mas largo que eh escrito en mi vida. O_o Lo escribi para la competencia de Shikima Akemi (para ver las bases del concurso ir aquí - .com/journal ) En las partes del flashback tome en cuenta el como describio Jorge la perdida del ojo de Emiliano ( fue a causa de una rebelión en la cárcel por Manny para sacar a su abuelo de la misma. Lo demás aparte de esto fui yo y mi imaginación. )

Espero reviews y/o sugerencias. Ojala y les guste! 

**El Tigre le pertenece a Jorge Gutierrez y a Sandrita Equihua. 3 **

**Sweetest sin.**

Noche lluviosa en la Ciudad Milagro; una adolescente de diecisiete años estaba sumergida en sus lagrimas, maldiciendo todo y a todos, pero mas a su adorado padre. Ella y Manny empezaron a salir hace mas de dos años, luego comenzó el soñado noviazgo, y después la tormenta que era Emiliano amenazo con postergarles el amor y el romance por un largo rato o, por lo menos, hasta que Frida "madure y aprenda a tomar las decisiones correctas en la vida". Por haberse revelado en contra de la ideologia de su padre, el mismo se encargo de castigarla por todas las vacaciones; sin ese tan despreciado Rivera por un poco mas de tres meses seria suficiente como para que su hija olvidara la idea de ser novia de un completo "parasito".

La cosa era que Frida, sin Manny, no era ni feliz, ni mucho menos dichosa por lo establecido hace menos de una semana. Pasado tan poco tiempo se sentia desplomada, llorando su nombre, totalmente miserable. Suponia mil y un historias en su cabeza, lo que no facilito mucho a su autoestima, como "seguramente tiene otra novia, una que no tenga un padre tan extricto, mas bonita, mas inteligente, mas divertida…". A cada segundo, otra parte de su alma se destrozaba en mil pedazos. No podía vivir sin el por mas tiempo ya que, de lo contrario, presentia que ella misma se resignaría con el mundo, intentando una que otra locura lo cual empeoraría la situacion…cosa que no quería, ni mucho menos si iba en contra de Manny.

Al rato de quedarse dormida en el escritorio, cerca de su ventana, empezaron las suplicas de Carmela por ver a su niña feliz junto a la persona que amaba hacia el no tan receptivo Emiliano. Este mantuvo su postura firme y seria, sin importar los ojos suplicantes de su esposa.

"Pero Emiliano…son solo dos enamorados. Manny no es como lo era antes, el ah cambiado mucho desde que esta con Frida."

"Ese Rivera jamás cambiara. Por culpa de el es que perdi mi ojo; si conmigo fue duro imaginate con mija! Todavia sigue siendo el insensato mocoso de hace cinco años atrás…"

**FLASHBACK**

Gran Papi estaba sentado tranquilamente en su celda, leyendo la revista semanal de villanos. Los guardias, cadetes, e incluso él en ese entonces comandante Suarez lo observaban extrañados; era como si la cárcel fuera su hogar. Por esta razón, lo mantuvieron bien vigilado. Todo iba bien, hasta que…

Un estallido, un gruñido y un "Vamos! Te sacare de aquí Gran Papi" fue lo que hizo a Emiliano reaccionar atravez del humo que confundía a los demás policías. Abrio la celda, se aclaro su visión, y pudo ver a lo que parecía un nuevo supervillano, aparentemente nieto de Puma Loco.

"Manos arriba! Puma Loco no se ira de aquí…solo se ira sobre mi cadáver!"

El chico solo lo miro, lo pensó unos segundos, miro a su Gran Papi asintirle con un guiño de su ojo izquierdo para luego contestar no muy conforme con un simple "Bueno.", rompiendo en un segundo las celdas de los otros maleantes. Alli se desencadeno una batalla feroz entre policías y encarcelados, lo cual desconcertó a Emiliano olvidando a los ya fugados parientes. Se formo un circulo alrededor de el, hombres y mujeres con ojos furiosos ante el policía culpable de que sus vidas se hayan estado pudriendo en la cárcel. Emiliano estaba perdido, sin salida. Lo bueno fue que al controlar la masacre, lo auxiliaron de inmediato al hospital mas cercano. La mala suerte era que, tanto para el como para su familia, el shock de haber perdido un ojo no fue fácil de sobrellevar.

Pasaron meses después de ello, hasta que un dia su pequeña y adorada hijita, Frida, llego acompañada de un viejo colega hasta la puerta de su casa. El degradado ahora jefe de policía se sorprendió al verlo actuar tan cortes con su niña antes de irse lo mas rápido que pudo. Se le formo un nudo en el estomago después de haber visto a aquel enfermizo niño otra vez, el que le deformo su identidad y su honor como policía. Al entrar su hija a la casa, el cuestionario comenzó:

"De donde conoces a ese chamaco mija?! Que no sabes que es un supervillano?!"

"Que? Nah papa, el es mi mejor amigo, Manny. El esta disfrazado asi por todo esto de el cinturón mistico y bla bla bla"

"De que hablas mija? El fue quien le hizo esto a tu padre!!", dijo, señalando su ojo.

"..Debes estar confundido papa. El es bue—um, no, es algo asi como ma—mm… Uff, no lo se. Por lo que voy entendiendo es que hace poco le dieron su cinturón mistico, y que con eso se transforma en El Tigre. Acaso no es fabuloso?!"

Ignorando la hiperactiva charla de su hija acerca de los Rivera y demás, solo pudo recopilar una sola cosa:

"El Tigre no conseguirá hacerle a mija lo que a mi…no lo hara!"

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Carmela recordó la triste tragedia junto a su esposo. Se acerco hacia el y le dio un beso, seguido de un "la diferencia es que el ama a nuestra Frida…mas que a nadie.", para irse a su habitación dejando a Emiliano solo, pensando un poco en las dulces palabras de su esposa…

"Tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo…"

En la casa del macho, Manny no conciliaba el sueño desde hace días. Sin Frida, todo era monótono, aburrido, sin ese sentido que solo la peli azul podía regalarle al mundo con una sonrisa. Caminaba por toda la casa, buscando soluciones, escondites, fugas, lo que sea mientras llegara a favorecerles a ambos y a su relación. Le sorprendió mucho que Emiliano haya reaccionado aun mas que extricto; era como si ese general de hace cinco años hubiera regresado, mas imponente y mas furioso que nunca. Admitio, tanto el como Jorge Rivera (Gran Papi), que estuvo mal en liberar a los convictos para una broma de muy mal gusto (sermones sobre deshonra cortesía de White Pantera). El no sabia que era el padre de su mejor amiga en ese entonces, lo cual provoco una fuerte tensión entre las familias en un futuro. Tras la disculpa de El Tigre y su abuelo Puma Loco, las cosas se fueron ablandando, pero la peli azul se negó a confirmar a su familia que el tan ahora famoso Tigre era en realidad Manny, de lo contrario, sabia que su padre le prohibiría salir otra vez con el. Callo por meses, hasta que no le dio mucha importancia en hacercelo saber. Dificulto un poco las cosas en su pasado como amistad; ¡Imaginense ahora como pareja al fin! Todo era un completo y frustrante desastre…

Rodolfo y Gran Papi lo veian escondidos tan desorbitado, que no pudieron evitar sentir pena por su pequeño. Gran Papi salió en segundos de su estado melancolico, para fruncirle el seño a su hijo y susurrarle: "Todo esto es tu culpa! Por que justo mi primer nieto tuvo que heredar tu sentimentalismo de héroe?"

Rodolfo lo miro, con una expresión de sarcasmo, "Papi, es el único nieto que tienes.."

Volvieron a mirar por ultima vez;" lo mejor seria dejarlo pensar solo..sin que lo espiemos"

"Siempre tienes que arruinar las mejores partes…" Ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones, sabiendo perfectamente lo que venia después:

Lagrimas.

No podía evitarlo. Siendo el macho que era, le daba coraje el no saber que hacer con la situación. Frida era la única que podría ayudarlo en una problemática asi, pero el problema era que ella no estaba ni estaría otra vez…

De repente, miro hacia un escritorio: cartas, regalos, fotos, recuerdos de los tiempos que pasaba con su amiga lo hicieron reaccionar. Y que si Frida estaba lejos? Y que si su padre no le permitia verla nunca mas? El era el macho mas malo de toda la ciudad Milagro! El podía con esto! El era capaz de ir, saltar techo por techo, entrar por la ventana de su amiga, y verla, estar con ella, amarla. Sonrio para si antes de armarse de valor, transformarse en El Tigre, y saltar desde su ventana hacia la todavía oscura y lluviosa noche. No le importaba los perros, ni los regaños por llegar tarde, ni nada. Lo único que le importaba era saber si su novia estaba bien…

Solo sabiendo eso, podría dormir tranquilo…

Emiliano suspiro. Se recostó sobre su cama junto a su esposa y, antes de dormir, se propuso a mañana en la mañana darle al moreno otra oportunidad con su hija…aunque en primer lugar, no le allá hecho nada a esta. Pero en fin, al menos, los iba a poder dejar en paz…

Paso un buen rato antes de que Frida despertara por un ruido, y cayera al suelo accidentalmente.

Sobo su cabeza, se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Se miro al espejo, tomo aire, y se limpio la cara. Luego de asearse bien, se dirigió sin muchos animos hacia su habitación. Al dar vuelta la perilla, sin embargo, le sorprendió el notar que estaba cerrada por dentro. Desconcertada, forsejeo la cerradura lo mas que pudo hasta que de un momento a otro se abrió de golpe, haciendo que la chica casi cayera del lado de adentro de la habitación. Reconoció rápidamente de quien eran esos brazos que la sostenian, esa presencia, esa sombra que volvió a cerrar la puerta lentamente y quien, por lo visto, entro empapado directamente de la ventana.

"Manny…viniste."

Sonrio al verle bien sus facciones algo dolidas, pero feliz de encontrarla al fin. Sus ojos no tenían ese mismo brillo de hace días, pero no era un impedimento para el. Nada ya lo era con ella a su lado. Se besaron profundamente, abrazados uno al otro, como si el mundo fuese a acabar. De sus ojos salieron lagrimas agrias, aprovechando el momento justo para abandonar sus corazónes, hartos de odiar y listos para amar otra vez. La peli azul lentamente aseguro la puerta, para luego llevar al moreno entre besos hacia el borde de su cama. Pararon de besarse por un momento, agitados y exitados por el reencuentro tan esperado.

"Extrañe hacer esto…" decía la chica, jugando con sus rizados cabellos, "extrañe...amarte."

El chico sonrio, solo para antes de otro beso contestarle "Sal de mi mente…"

Jugaron un juego exótico, el cual les regalaba descargas eléctricas y sensaciones colosales a sus cuerpos gratuitamente. La noche paso lenta, y ninguno de los dos se quejo por esto. Para ambos amantes en plena oscuridad, en pleno secreto, esto no era un pecado cualquiera, sino el pecado más dulce; el rencor, el odio, la inseguridad, todo voló de sus pensamientos para ser reemplazados con amor, amor y mas amor. No había nadie más, ni Emiliano, ni Rodolfo, siquiera los curiosos Gran Papi o Carmela, solo ellos dos gozando de una atmosfera placentera, que lo que menos hizo fue evitar que su deseo por verse y amarse desistiera, sino todo lo contrario: los llevo a tal límite, que ni siquiera lo pensaron dos veces. Ellos sabían su verdad, y ellos sabían que algún día era de ocurrir un acto tan bello y celestial. Exhaustos, las caricias fueron su único código bajo las sabanas blancas, y por primera vez para ambos en la semana, pudieron plácidamente dormir.

Era plena mañana, y Manny y Frida seguían durmiendo tranquilamente. De apoco fueron sintiendo el sol en sus rostros, lo cual los obligo a por fin levantarse. Se miraron algo atontados por lo ocurrido anoche, pero muy conformes. Olvidando completamente TODO, abrazados y jugueteando uno con el otro bajaron las escaleras hacia la cocina, en donde un buen humorado Emiliano, una sorprendida Carmela y unas shockeadas Anita y Nikita los recibieron con un profundo silencio.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el padre de Frida se levanto y empezó a hablar. "Rivera! Justo contigo quería hablar…"

Recordando algo de lo pasado antes de la exuberante noche, Frida salto: "No se ira papa! El es mi novio y si no puedes comprenderlo yo—¡"

"Y por supuesto que lo comprendo, mija.", todos, inclusive Manny, se voltearon a ver a Emiliano, "Desde ahora, no me interpondré mas entre ustedes. Si es que de veras crees que es lo mejor para ti, pues asi lo creeré yo también."

Frida corrió a abrazar a su padre, Manny le sonrio aliviado, las gemelas seguían en su estado de shock delirante, y Carmela estaba que lloraba de la felicidad. Por fin podría ser el comienzo de una nueva etapa de paz entre los Rivera y los Suarez…

"Espera un segundo…como es que bajaste del cuarto de mija?"

"Ehjeee, erm, señor Suarez puedo explicar—"

"PREPARA TU FUNERAL RIVERA!!!!"

Sip, el comienzo de una larga, larga etapa…

_Fin._


End file.
